inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorimu
(Midfielder) |number= 5 |element= Wind |team= Protocol Omega 2.0 |seiyuu = Tai Yuuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 005 (Chrono Stone)}} Dorimu (ドリム) is a midfielder of Protocol Omega 2.0. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A cool midfielder. Wears dark glasses to avoid betraying his emotions."'' Appearance He has light blond hair and he wears purple triangular glasses which covers his eyes. In the middle of his forehead, there is a visible jumped vein. Plot He first appeared in episode 5 along with Protocol Omega 2.0. At the kickoff, he violently tackled Tsurugi. He later tried to do the same with Tenma, but he used Wonder Trap to evade the tackle and steal the ball. In episode 6, as Tenma stated that he can't use Keshin Armed, he said that it was a shame and violently tackled the Raimon's player, throwing him to the side. He then proceeds to touch the ball to Beta. Later, Dorimu hurt most of the members of Raimon and also got a red card because he tackled Hikaru violently but continued to play. After that, he also tackled Aoyama violently. At the end, Protocol Omega 2.0 won with 11-0. In episode 10 and episode 11, he appeared again with his team and challenged Raimon for a match. When Raimon was in the lead, Beta used Ghost Mixi Max on Protocol Omega 2.0. At the end, Protocol Omega 2.0 won with 5-3. In episode 16, he appeared again with his team and fought against Raimon in the Sengoku era. After Beta used Ghost Mixi Max, Dorimu got more power and sent Shindou flying. At the end of the episode, Protocol Omega 2.0 was in lead with 2-1. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Dorimu, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Omega Elites at Tochan's taisen route) *'Topic': Sleepiness (眠気覚ましの話題, obtained in the France era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Dorimu, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Item': Waruburi Sunglasses (わるぶりサングラス, randomly dropped from Sunglasses Club (サングラス同好会) outside Raimon's gym) *'Photo': Infirmary Bed (保健室のベッドの写真, taken on the first floor of Raimon's main building) *'Topic': Gap to See (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Anger Rage R' *'Anger Rage N' Gallery 2.0 violent tackle.png|Dorimu tackled Tsurugi. IG-07-039.png|IG-07-039 IG-08-052.PNG|IG-08-052 IGS-09-061.png|IGS-09-061 IGS-09-070.png|IGS-09-070 Trivia *He is the second person after Fudou Akio in Inazuma Eleven universe to get a red card, and the third one to get a card. *Along with Beta, he is the only player to have been only in Protocol Omega 2.0, and not in the others Protocol Omega's teams. He also wasn't chosen to be part of El Dorado's teams to fight in the Ragnarok Tournament, while Beta was. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters